A device of the three-dimensional structure has been proposed. The device includes a stacked body of a plurality of electrode layers separately stacked each other. A hole is formed in the stacked body. A silicon body constituting a channel is provided on the sidewall of the hole via a charge storage film.
There is concern about the degradation of characteristics in the aforementioned device.